


From Wales With Love

by Current521



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, owen is welsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Owen is in love with Curt. Owen has also grown up with enough Welsh for some words — diolch, croeso, bore da... cariad — to slip into his vocabulary in English. Owen also has a penchant for terms of endearment.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	From Wales With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Owen is a Celtic name and my friend and I once had a conversation along the lines of "oh imagine if Owen Carvour was part Welsh" and uhh... This happened.

Owen liked working with Curt. He was talented and quick and knew what he was doing, and he never missed a chance to show off. And he was extremely hot and Owen was never opposed to watching him. He was also American, insufferably so, and loud and brash and confident and impulsive and everything Owen wasn’t. Owen was careful and calculating and precise, and he loved Curt for all his bold, reckless impetuousness.

“You paying attention, buddy?” Curt’s voice cut through Owen’s daydreaming. “I know we haven’t slept much, but we’ll get it done.”   
“Right there with you, cariad.” The pet name slipped out without thinking, and while Owen had never managed to learn Welsh, he was suddenly glad of his mother’s insistence on letting a few words slip into his vocabulary. “Just a bit tired.” He smiled at Curt.

“Don’t worry.” Curt pat his shoulder. “What was that word?”   
“Oh, cariad?” Owen had to think quickly, and while he could improvise on the fly, impulsiveness was Curt’s strong suit, not his. “It’s just a nickname.”   
“Huh.” Curt shrugged. “I’ve never heard it before. But let’s go, cariad.” Even though he mispronounced it, Owen’s heart did skip a beat at Curt using the pet name for him.

Impulsiveness was not Owen’s forte, it was Curt, this was not how it was supposed to go. “One more thing.” He grabbed Curt by the shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled softly. “It means  _ love _ ,” he whispered.

“Oh.” Curt touched his lips softly, then smiled, so softly, so sweetly. “Let’s go cariad.” He kissed Owen again.

They really did have to hurry, so no other words were exchanged, but that night, as Owen was nearly asleep in his hotel bed, there was a knock on the door. He went to open; Curt was outside.   
“Hello Curt.” Owen smiled.

“Hey, uhh, can we— Can we talk?”

“Sure.” Owen let Curt in. “What abo—” He was interrupted by Curt kissing him.

“Sorry.” Curt grinned, a little sheepish and a lot satisfied, when he broke the kiss. “ _ Talk _ might be an exaggeration.”

Owen laughed. “I’m quite okay with this.” He wrapped both arms around Curt. “Stay the night?”   
“I will.” Curt kissed him again, and this time, there was no break to talk.


End file.
